Dawn of the Dynasty
by zhuge liang06
Summary: This my first dynasty warriors fic so go easy on me it might not be what you think plz give any reviews cough good one's plz enjoy new chapter up yey:
1. The dream

Dawn of the Dynasty

A clang of a sword a staff and a fan could be heard at cheng du for as high as the heavens liu bei Pang tong and Zhuge Liang where fighting blood covered disfigured creatures but Liu bei was not doing well against these demons "LORD hang in there" Pang tong shouted "the dead" "what can we do" shouted Pang tong "retreat back to the main camp MY LORD you must escape" cried Zhuge Liang quite calmly as usual.

Liu bei turned around on his horse. Pang tong turned around for literally five seconds to see how Zhuge was doing "my oath broken forgive me my brothers" liu bei whispered as a one of the creatures ripped into his neck blood spurted out and covered his armour the lord of virtue died in a pool of his own blood.

"Lord you…you freaks" as Pang tong went to defend his masters dead body he heard to his horror "my ambitions have not yet been realised" as Zhuge died painfully slow as his heart was ripped out and eaten in front of his face "ZHUGE no you things will die." Pang tong fought fiercely but was over come his sight went blurry.

Sweating Pang tong rose from his bed he was panting quite heavily Zhuge came into his room and asked if he was all right Pang tong did not really know but lied and said yes.

He got up ten minutes early and went to the breakfast and met Jiang Wei he told him about his dream "these freaky blood things where attacking me Liu bei and Zhuge" "what about my husband" asked Yue ying "oh nothing he just had his heart ripped out in front of his face" "WHAT! WHOEVER DID THIS TO HIM SHALL DIE! Screamed Yue ying "err in my dream" added Pang tong "ohhh I made an ass of myself huh" Yue ying said quietly.

Liu bei and Zhuge came into the came into the mess hall and sat down next to Pang tong Yue ying and Jiang Wei "prime Minister, Husband, Zhuge" they said at the same time.

"Hey what about me" whined Liu bei "what about you" asked Pang tong "why haven't you said hello to me"


	2. The war is coming

Dawn of the Dynasty

A Shu scout ran into the mess hall shouting, "Wu and Wei have joined against us

"WHAT! The scoundrels we have just fought with Wu at Chi bi" Liu bei shouted swinging his sword almost killing everyone in the room

"I will go and prepare a strategy at once" said Pang tong dodging the last spin from Liu bei's sword

"Hey I am the strategist here I'll go and prepare a strategy" and with that Zhuge stormed out of the room

"Okay but can I have your fan" Pang tong asked hopefully and incredibly spontaneously running after Zhuge

Yue ying ran him scythe in hand them shouting, "you perv Pang tong get your hand of my husbands ass"

The next day the entire shu army medic team where picking up a sliced Pang tong with you will die either from excessive blood loss or me sliced in his back with blood pouring out of it he died one hour later from obviously a heart attack his heart was holding a sword and was attacking his lungs or Yue ying had cut out his still beating heart and stabbed it and then stabbed his heart into his lungs

"What how terrible I will go and grieve well…. actually I can't be bothered I think ill laugh for no apparent reason not to laugh at Pang tong of course hahahah… ha"

"I wonder if Lu xun will expect a fire attack" Zhuge wondered

"Or he will set himself and the rest of the army on fire you know how he is with fire" Ying snickered

"Well I'll do a fire attack anyway" Zhuge decided

Zhuge went back to studying his maps and Ying went to sharpen her already sharpened scythe and then Liu bei came into Zhuge's quarters

"Zhuge Liang what strategies have you got for me" asked Liu bei

"Well I have thought about a fire attack but Ying said that Lu xun would set everyone on fire because he is addicted to fire "Zhuge said sadly (author's note my summary said horror so I'll give you horror) Guan yu ran in with his spear and jumped out the window his head cracked against a tree branch his eyes fell out and got tangled with the branch. The pain was unbearable and a bird started pecking at the tendons and veins holding his eyes to his head and keeping him from falling he dropped his spear which got stuck upright in the mud the bird finally pecked through his tendons and veins and he fell on top of his spear the blood exploded everywhere.

"Eww I didn't know that you wanted to redecorate" Zhuge said nearly hurling


End file.
